Reboot, with a twist
by josephthewriter
Summary: RATED M FOR SEXUALLY SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL, BUT NOT ANYTHING EXPLICIT! Welcome to the world of Pokemon, but in this version, Pokemon are people! Well, sort of, you'll understand later. There will be action, laughs, and lots of ECCHI! Because who wouldn't enjoy Pokemon with a sexy twist? Get ready for an adventure that will give you a nosebleed... there will be fun for all! :D


(Author: Ladies and Gentlemen, behold the most brilliant reboot of Pokemon!)

I awoke slowly, and suddenly realized that I was late! Jumping out of bed, I slipped on my shoes and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Ephraim."

My mother smiled, cooking up breakfast.

"Morning, but I have to go!"

I smiled and headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" she laughed.

It suddenly dawned on me that i was in my underwear.

"Darn."

I muttered and ran back upstairs to get pants. I also slipped on my jacket and donned my trusty baseball cap. Charging back down the stairs, I rushed out the door. I waved to neighbors as i passed, heading to the Professor's research center.

"Professor Oak!" I heaved upon entering the small lab.

"Hello there!" The tall man smiled.

"Unfortunately, there aren't any more starter Pokemon left... I am sorry, Ephraim."

I sunk to my knees in defeat.

"Aren't there ANY Pokemon left?"

"Well I have one, but it refuses to get in a poke-ball."

The Professor sighed,

"It isn't a very good Pokemon for a rookie trainer like yourself."

I smiled a little, "But, can i still have it?"

"Well, i suppose so, but it is not very agreeable..."

"I don't care, i'll take it!"

Oak nodded, and went into a back room, when he returned, he was followed by a young girl that looked about the age of 15. She eyed me carefully.

"This is Pikachu, Ephraim." Oak smiled.

"Pika..." She muttered under her breath.

Pikachu had brown markings on her back as well as a zig-zagging tail and ears. Her Blonde hair framed her sweet face. I slowly reached out to touch her, and as i poked her shoulder, i felt an electric charge coarse through my body. I cried out in shock and pain.

"Be careful, there." Oak warned.

"Yeah."

I continued to examine Pikachu, and her cheeks turned bright red when my eyes lingered on her bosom. She had an amazing body, and it didn't help that she only had underwear on.

"H-here."

I offered her my jacket, and she snatched it. Covering herself, she smiled softly at me.

"Chu-" She mumbled.

"You're welcome." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Oak waved as I left with Pikachu. I knew that Pokemon were a lot like people, but she seemed so- human.

"So, what should I feed you?" I asked, arriving home.

She shrugged, and i noticed a note on the door. My mom had left to run errands, so I headed inside with Pikachu. I figured that everyone likes potato chips, so I pulled out some. I opened the bag and held it out, offering her some.

"Pika-pi?" she looked at me as though she had never seen potato chips.

I laughed and pulled one out. I showed her how i put it in my mouth, and her eyes widened. She seemed to understand, and her lips parted. She pointed to her open mouth. I chuckled at her childishness and gently slipped a potato chip into her mouth.

"Chu!" She smiled excitedly as she ate it.

"You like it?" I asked, watching her chew.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she snatched the potato chips from me. Pikachu sat down and began violently shoveling potato chips into her mouth, crumbs and pieces falling all over her.

"Oh, don't make a mess!" I scolded with a sympathetic smile.

Pikachu ignored me and ran off with the potato chips.

"Hey, don't go upstairs!" I called after her as she ran up the staircase.

I sighed and chased after her. As I reached the foot of the stairs, I saw my jacket on the steps. I shook my head and picked it up. Then i noticed two other things laying on the stairs. Pikachu's bra and panties had been left behind, and I saw that my bedroom door was open.

"Pikachu, you can't take off your clothes!" I grumbled.

"Pika-chu!" I heard her retort.

Irritated, I decided to enter my room even if she was naked. I spotted her, stretched out and relaxed on my bed, eating potato chips and getting crumbs everywhere. I blushed at the sight of her body and looked away. Pikachu suddenly stopped eating because she had eaten all the chips. She wore a confused expression and looked inside the bag. When it dawned on her that the tasty snack was gone, tears began streaming down her face. I heard her sobbing, and looked back at her. She looked at me with a look of defeat, as though the world had ended.

"Pi..." She mumbled, and began crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, Pikachu..." I sighed, realizing that she was like a little kid.

She threw the chip bag away and buried her face in my pillow, continuing to bawl her eyes out. I walked over and sat next to her, feeling sorry for her.

"It's okay, we can get some more chips, silly." I comforted.

She turned and looked at me with hope in her eyes. Pikachu suddenly tackled me flat on the bed. She smiled a little and nuzzled against me.

"Pika pika." she kissed my cheek.

My face turned bright red, but it was about to turn redder. I heard the front door close, and I heard footsteps. I dashed out of my room, and to the stairs. My mother was at the bottom of the staircase, looking at Pikachu's abandoned underwear with wide eyes.

"W-wait mom, I can explain!" I stuttered, blushing.

To make things worse, Pikachu walked up beside me, smiling. My mother saw that Pikachu was naked, and her eyes narrowed. I looked down, and Pikachu hugged me affectionately, giving my mother an even worse impression.

"Hang on, this is a big misunderstanding!" I tried to explain, but the next sound came from my mom.

"Ephraim!" She yelled angrily.

(Author: I added a little Ecchi to the Pokemon universe, but i think you'll like the plot i have in store. Don't forget to R&amp;R, comment, and follow for more!)


End file.
